Middle Finger
by SummerRaeBenson
Summary: Elliot and Olivia discuss the use of the middle finger. Happy four year anniversary to me! Rated M because it's fun to write, so don't read if you don't like it. One-shot!


**Please review!**

Olivia chuckled watching Elliot fumble trying to fix the drain in their kitchen. It had been leaking for weeks and now the floor was covered in water, because Elliot forgot to turn off the water. He turned to her with a scowl and flipped up his middle finger at her. "Well, now that's not nice." She smiled while scolding him.

"Well, it's the only thing I can do right now with my free hand." Elliot stated before turning his wrench and stopping the water that was gushing out from the pipe.

"That's the only thing you can do with that finger." Olivia said as she plopped down on the couch in the living room, watching as Elliot emerged from their kitchen and discarded his wet clothes.

"The middle finger? I can think of a few different ways to use it." Elliot retorted as he walked over and sat down by her feet, putting his hands on her calves.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "I bet you can't. Just think about it. The middle finger doesn't have a purpose other than flipping people off. The thumb is of course important. We use it to basically do anything. Our index fingers are like the driver's of our hands. The ring finger has its purpose right in its name. The pinkie historically was known to be lifted up while drinking tea. Although, that isn't really a purpose in itself. That's just kind of a fun fact."

Elliot grinned. "The middle finger is the most important."

"Bullshit!" Olivia laughed before getting more comfortable on the couch. She poked his chest with her toes. "You are just being stubborn."

"I can prove that it's the most important finger." Elliot smirked before grabbing Olivia shorts and tugging them over her hips. He saw her eyes widen the slightest at his actions, making him chuckle darkly. He slid her panties down next just enough to wedge his hand between her legs, teasing her folds. "I take my time prepping you, because I know that you need it. If we didn't warm up, we'd both be sore in the morning." Olivia squirmed underneath his fingers barely touching her sensitive skin. "The truth is, I could get you ready a lot faster."

Olivia grabbed the wrist in between her legs. "I'm still calling bullshit."

Elliot grinned, swatting her hand away and slipping his middle finger into her folds. "Then, call my bluff and see if I'm lying." He could already feel her thighs shaking on either side of his arm. He started curling his middle finger upwards, running the pad of the finger over the spongy flesh that lie just inside. He watched the muscles in her stomach clench and unclench several times as he continued the same movement, feeling her inner walls closing in on his middle finger. "If you want to prove me wrong, you can't cum."

"Unfair!" Olivia nearly shouted before biting her lip. Elliot upped the tempo. She knew she was close now that she could feel every inch of his finger as it curled to send more shivers up her spine. She couldn't believe that he was going to be right about this. He had barely even started and she already felt ready to lose it.

"Don't cum or I win." Elliot chuckled wanting to win this battle against his girlfriend.

Olivia groaned. "Ah, fuck you!" She spat before her body gave in and let go. It wasn't the best orgasm she had ever had from his fingers, but he was right when he said that it would do the job and it was the quickest. She panted a few times before Elliot started licking his fingers. "How did you know that?"

Elliot grinned. "Believe it or not I Googled it."

"You Googled it? Why?" Olivia asked curious as to why he would be searching for sex advice on the internet. She thought their sex life was pretty great. It was more active than any of her other relationships, and she knew what Elliot was like when they first started sleeping together. Any other person would say their sex life was great by comparison, so it made her a little anxious as to why Elliot would be looking for outside help.

"Because, I happen to like it when I get you ready and get inside of you right away instead of going down on you because you gave me a blow job. Not that I mind them, I love it when you go down on me, and babe you taste fucking good. It's just sometimes, I want to just take you up against the wall without a ton of prep." Elliot explained before crawling overtop of her. "I like claiming you the moment I think about it. And, I think about it a lot more often than I should."

Olivia chuckled looking up at him. "Really? How often?"

Elliot smirked. "Well, for starters, every time I see you biting your lip doing paperwork. I want to make that desk into multiuse furniture." He watched Olivia blush before he continued. "When we are trying to get a perp, you circle around the table like a shark waiting for a weak point. It's hot, and I really wish that their wasn't a perp around so we could make proper use of that interrogation room. And now whenever I flip somebody off, I know what else this finger was meant for. And, you know I get in New York traffic." Olivia laughed before leaning up and capturing his lips with hers.

 **Please review! Love you guys!**


End file.
